


Safe

by WonderfullyWonderingAlone59



Category: Queliot - Fandom, The Magicians
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 05:34:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17616476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderfullyWonderingAlone59/pseuds/WonderfullyWonderingAlone59
Summary: Set after Quentin wakes up in episode 1x04 The World in the Walls. They aren’t a couple yet. Quentin is traumatized. Eliot comforts him.





	Safe

Quentin came to and gasped. He sat upright, screaming. Strong arms suddenly grabbed and cradled him, comforting him. It took him a minute to realize where he was. He saw his friends and Dean Fogg standing around him, looks of relief on their faces. 

He remembered now. Julia. She trapped him inside his own mind. The psych ward. That fucking place. He hated it and she knew it. How could she do this to him?

He grasped for the steady arms that were holding him still. They were coming from behind him. He dug his fingers into the arms. He barely registered the words coming from this person. His brain was still too foggy to hear clearly. 

“.....ok? Just breathe. You’re ok.”

Eliot. 

Relief. 

He was safe.

Eliot was sitting on top of the couch behind him. 

He let his body relax and fall back into Eliot’s hold. Eliot continued soothing him. Dean Fogg stood in front of him, saying words, but Quentin looked right through him, not hearing him. His friends all gathered closer as well, saying things his brain couldn’t grasp yet. 

Dean Fogg ushered everyone out of the room to give him space. He got Quentin a glass of water and brought it to him but Quentin could only stare at it, like he didn’t know what to do with it.

“I’m sorry this happened to you, kid. I almost thought we weren’t going to be able to pull you back. It’s over now. You’ll be ok.” 

He put the glass to Quentin’s lips and tipped it so the water would hit his mouth. He instinctively took a sip but then turned away. He had so many different emotions going through him.

He heard Dean Fogg talking to Eliot but didn’t comprehend what they were saying. He felt the strong arms start to pull away from him and he panicked, reaching for them and holding them still. 

“Quentin you should get some rest. I know that probably seems like the last thing you want to do right now but it’s important. You just went through a very traumatizing experience.”

When Quentin didn’t respond, Dean Fogg crouched down in front of him. Quentin stared at him.

“Quentin? Can you hear me? Why don’t I take you back to your room so you can rest. Does that sound ok?”

The strong arms began pulling away again, causing him to panic once more. 

“No, no, no, no, no, no!”

He grasped the arms. Eliot’s arms. There was something soothing, comforting about them. They made him feel safe and that’s what he wanted, needed right now. 

Dean Fogg seemed to pick up on this. He knew Eliot and Quentin were close and had a connection. No one in their right mind could deny that.

“Eliot, do you think you could help Quentin to his room? I want him to get some rest. It seems like you’re going to be the only one he’ll let help him.”

Eliot nodded and exchanged a few more words with Fogg that Quentin didn’t comprehend.

Quentin. Quentin. Quentin.

“Quentin!” 

He jumped, squeezing his eyes shut.

“My head hurts. So bad. So bad...”

“Q, I’m going to take my arms back so don’t panic. I’m still here, ok?”

Suddenly Eliot was in front of him holding his hands out.

“Come on, let’s get up. Let’s get you upstairs.”

He was being pulled up. He had no balance. Standing made his blood rush and cause his head to pound harder. He flinched in pain and staggered. Eliot held on to him tightly, holding him up. Then they were moving. Well, Eliot was moving and bringing him with him. His legs didn’t want to cooperate. 

How they ended upstairs Quentin didn’t know. Eliot led him to his room and inside. He sat him down on the bed and went to Quentin’s dresser and found pajama pants and a clean shirt and brought them over. He undressed Quentin and put the pajamas on him and helped him lay down on his side. He went into the fetal position. As soon as his head hit the pillow he felt better. He felt the bed dip and Eliot’s hand was rubbing his back. He couldn’t hold his eyes open. 

He must’ve dozed for a few minutes. He felt Eliot move off the bed and it registered with him that he was leaving. A whine escaped his lips involuntarily.

Eliot stopped at the door and looked back. Quentin was trying to sit up but falling all over the place. 

“No, no, no.”

Eliot went to him. Quentin was reaching for him. 

“What is it, Q?”

Nothing but sleepy mumbles came out but he got hold of one of Eliot’s arms and grabbed onto it for dear life, pulling it to his face. Eliot was confused.

“Q, you need to sleep. Fogg said it’s really important to help you get better.” 

He tried to pull away but Quentin wouldn’t let go and began crying.

“I...don’t want to be alone, El. I’m afraid if I fall asleep I won’t wake back up.”

This hit Eliot hard. That fucking bitch. This was hard to watch. He wanted to find Julia and give her a piece of his mind.

He could never deny Quentin, though. There was something about him. He wanted to take care of him. 

He took his shoes off and pulled the blankets back, climbing in beside Quentin. It was then that he noticed him trembling. He moved to the middle of the bed and put his arm out, pulling Quentin to him. Quentin slowly relaxed and nuzzled into his neck. The rising and falling of Eliot’s chest soothing him. Eliot wrapped both strong arms around him, holding him tight. One hand massaging the side of his head, the other his back. If this was what Quentin needed to feel better, safe, then he would do it. 

Quentin let sleep take him. 

 

When he woke up, the first thing he noticed was the pounding in his head. He took a deep breath. Julia. Fuck. No!

He sprang up. Eliot and Margo were across the room talking to Kady and Penny. Startled, they all turned to look at him. Eliot was sitting at his side in an instant, arms wrapped around him. Quentin held onto them with a death grip. Eliot pushed his head against his chest and rocked him back and forth, whispering soothing words in his ear. 

“You’re ok, Q. I’m here. You were asleep for two days. Dean Fogg said we should just let you sleep, it’d be good for you. How are you feeling?”

His breathing returned to normal with the rise and fall of Eliot’s chest. 

“My head.”

Margo approached them with a cool wet wash cloth and began wiping his face and neck. 

“You’re sweating. We’ll get you something for your head, baby. Penny? Kady?”

They got the hint and hurried out of the room. 

Margo rinsed out the wash cloth and brought it back and continued dabbing at him. 

Quentin was practically in Eliot’s lap but Eliot didn’t seem to mind. His right hand was gripping a fistful of Eliot’s shirt. Margo brushed his hair out of his face.

“You poor thing. You look like a terrified puppy. You’re gonna be ok, I promise.”

Kady and Penny returned then with a bottle of water with a straw in it. Kady came to the bed. 

“We found Vicodin and off brand Tylenol.”

Margo rolled her eyes. 

“Fuck. Give him the Vicodin. That other shit isn’t gonna do anything for him. I’m gonna have to restock.”

She tried to pull Quentin towards her to pop a pill into his mouth but he freaked out and grabbed onto Eliot’s shirt harder, refusing to move. 

Eliot undid the first few buttons on his shirt.

“Ahh. Ok, Q. I’m not going to let go of you, you don’t have to choke me ok?”

Dean Fogg hurried into the room with Todd behind him. 

“How’s he doing?”

Margo stood up. 

“Well he’s terrified, definitely traumatized. He’s latched onto Eliot and doesn’t seem like he’s gonna be ready to let go anytime soon.”

“He feels safe with you. Take it as a compliment. Quentin how do you feel?”

Quentin stared at him and slowly blinked. 

“My head.”

Dean Fogg nodded. 

“That will pass.”

“We got him some Vicodin.”

Margo handed one to Eliot since Quentin freaked out when she tried to give him one. Eliot pulled his chin up to face him and smiled at him, letting him know it was alright. He put it to Quentin’s mouth and he opened it so he pushed it in. He took the water from Margo and held the straw to his lips and he drank.

They all continued conversing for a minute and Fogg, Kady and Penny left. Fogg told them if they needed anything or things took a turn for the worse to call him. 

“Someone get him something to eat. He was out for two days and that Vicodin is going to make him sick.”

Margo put her hands on her hips.

“Fuck. I didn’t even think about that. I’ll go get him something.”

When they were alone, Eliot took the time to check Quentin out for himself to see if he was ok. He was still trembling a bit. He put his hand over Quentin’s fist that was holding onto his shirt for dear life and patted it. Quentin looked up at him with sleepy eyes.

“Hi. Think you can let go of my shirt now?”

Quentin slowly relaxed his fist and let it fall to his side.

“S-sorry.”

“No, it’s ok. So you’re alright? I mean, I know you’re not alright but, do you feel a bit better?”

Quentin nodded. 

Margo loudly came back into the room, letting the door slam behind her. 

Quentin jumped and had Eliot’s shirt bunched into his fist again.

“Holy hell, Bambi. Could you be any louder? Traumatized boy, here.”

“Shit. Sorry.”

She sat down a tray full of a variety of random foods. A turkey sandwich, carrot sticks, chips, cookies, and a pop tart.

“Take your pick, baby.”

Quentin stared at the food but nothing appealed to him. He shook his head and turned away, still clutching Eliot’s shirt. 

Margo whispered to Eliot. “You’re gonna need a new shirt.”

Eliot chuckled silently and nodded. 

“Bambi, could we be alone for a bit? I’ve just noticed he’s less tense when there’s nobody else here. He might eat better that way. No offense. Thank you for getting the food.”

“Not at all, sweetie. I have laundry to do anyways. I’ll check back on you guys later.”

She kissed each of them on the head and left.

Eliot patted Quentin’s back. 

“Ok, how about some food, yeah?”

He reached for the sandwich and broke off a small piece and held it to Quentin’s mouth. He didn’t move so Eliot kept pushing it at him and he eventually opened his mouth. He got a few more bites into him but then he refused anymore. He shook his head when Eliot tried one more time.

“Ok, no more sandwich. I can’t let you wither away to nothing, though. Hey, I have a secret stash of strawberry ice cream in the freezer. Think you can let go of me long enough to go grab it?”

A look of panic washed over Quentin’s face. He tried to hide it. Eliot held him tighter.

“No? Ok, ok. It’s ok. Come with me, then?”

Quentin nodded and they walked awkwardly down to the kitchen. Eliot with his arm wrapped around his shoulders and Quentin still leaning into him like his life depended on it. Eliot grabbed the ice cream and two spoons and then led the way back upstairs. 

When they returned, Eliot maneuvered them back into the bed carefully. Quentin went with him willingly. He was still attached to Eliot’s side but after a few minutes of Eliot comforting him he released his hold on his shirt. 

He let Eliot feed him ice cream. He really didn’t feel hungry but Eliot insisted and it did taste good. They both ate some until it was almost gone. The Vicodin had kicked in and the pounding in his head was almost non existent. 

Eliot took his hand and examined it. 

Wow, Q. You really did a number here. You were squeezing my shirt so tight your fingernails left imprints on your palm.”

He lightly traced over the tiny lines.

“I’m sorry. I-I don’t know why I did that. You were the first thing I remember when I woke up and when you held onto me it made me feel better. Safe. You’re like my anchor. I never want to experience that again. It was like a nightmare within a nightmare. Thank you for all your help. I’m sorry I’m such a baby.”

“Ok, Q, you’re not a baby. Anyone would be feeling the exact same way had they went through what you did. Also, that anchor comment put tears in my eyes and if you ever tell anybody I will have to destroy you.”

Quentin laughed. Eliot noticed Quentin having trouble holding his eyes open. He put the ice cream aside and helped Quentin lay down with him and covered them both up. 

“Sorry, I don’t know why I’m so tired.”

“It’s the Vicodin kicking in. It’s ok. You’re entitled to all the sleep you need. I’m not going anywhere.”

He wrapped his arms around Quentin and began rubbing small circles on his back. Quentin nuzzled up into his neck again like he’d belonged there all along. He was a missing puzzle piece. Quentin absentmindedly fisted a handful of Eliot’s shirt. Eliot looked down and covered the fist with his hand and rubbed it soothingly. Quentin realized what he was doing and let go. He couldn’t hold on any longer. He took a deep breath and drifted peacefully off to sleep.


End file.
